


Last Night

by Sassywrites77



Series: Bucky Barnes One-Shots [6]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drunkenness, F/M, Mild Language, Mostly Fluff, alcohol use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:35:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22204210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassywrites77/pseuds/Sassywrites77
Summary: “Did I kiss you last night?”The reader wakes up the night after partying with Bucky in her bed.  A WIP I hadn’t finished, so I thought I would use it for a writing challenge on tumblr using the prompt: "Did I kiss you last night?"
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: Bucky Barnes One-Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598275
Kudos: 37





	Last Night

You woke up slowly, blinking your eyes rapidly trying to orientate yourself. You were in your bedroom, so that was good. You hadn’t done anything stupid. Wait! You held your breath as you felt a warm hard body pressed against your back. And, oh shit! That wasn't just anyone's arm draped across your stomach holding you close. There was only one person with that arm.

Your heart skipped a beat then felt as though it had stopped. You had slept with Bucky last night? Why had you drunk so much? Did you drink that much?

You tried to think, to remember what exactly had happened last night. You remembered all of you hanging out at the tower for a game night. Everyone was having fun, even though Tony kept trying to make all of the games a strip version. Which no one would agree to, of course, much to his dismay.

You had only had a couple of drinks, you were sure of it. You and Nat had made margaritas, and you had only drunk a couple. You could hold your liquor better than that. What were you forgetting? You seemed to recall someone suggesting going out dancing. Yes! Several of you had went dancing, but you didn't remember much after having arrived at the club. You groaned as your head began to pound.

Bucky’s arm tightened around you. “Relax. We didn't do anything but sleep last night.”

You sighed out loud. “Oh, thank god!”

“You really know how to make a guy feel wanted, doll.”

You giggled. “You know that's not what I meant. I just don't remember everything about last night.”

Bucky chuckled. “You made it quite interesting. What do you remember?”

You felt him move behind you, propping himself up on his right elbow, left arm still wrapped around you. You turned to face him, noticing for the first time, that you were at least in your panties and a tank top. Bucky appeared to be only in his underwear. You hoped he had slept in his underwear. Either way, he was definitely shirtless as you rolled over to face his chest.

Not looking up, you replied, “I remember game night, margaritas with Nat, then someone suggesting dancing. After that, it is really fuzzy.”

Bucky was silent a moment, but his body was shaking. You glanced up to his face and saw he was holding in a laugh. “What?” you demanded.

“You were the one to suggest dancing, after begging Thor to try his Asgardian drink. We all tried to stop you, but you insisted one quick sip wouldn’t affect you. You were wrong.”

“Oh god,” you groaned, burying your head into his chest in embarrassment before glancing back up at him. “So wait, I was able to actually go dancing?”

“I have to say, I’m impressed with how well you hold your liquor. It took a little while for it to take effect even with you having had two drinks prior. Of course, I don’t think the added tequila shot you took at the club before I could stop you helped matters. You danced through, maybe, a song and a half. Halfway through the second one, you started teetering on your feet. Lucky for you, I gave in to your request to dance. I caught you before you fell and decided it was time to get you to bed.”

“So why are you in my bed?” you asked.

“When we got here, you were very insistent that I stay with you. You said you needed to cuddle, and I was the perfect candidate because I was always so warm...like a heating pad.”

You buried your head against him again, mumbling into his chest, “Well, that’s slightly embarrassing. But thanks for staying, Bucky. You are the sweetest.”

He was quiet for a moment, and you could tell he was blushing. He usually did anytime someone complimented him. He cleared his throat. “I wasn’t sure how I felt being compared to a heating pad, but you’re welcome. You really don’t remember anything else other than drinking and suggesting dancing?”

You tilted your head back, trying to read his expression. “Why? Did I...did I do something else? Did I…?” you paused a moment, your mind racing trying to remember but all it did was make your head hurt. There had to be a reason why he was asking. Could you have kissed him? Lord knows you'd thought about it enough when you were sober. You had a sudden flashback to the night before. Bucky carrying you to your room, your arms around his neck. “Did I kiss you last night?” you asked almost in a whisper.

Bucky cleared his throat, his ocean blue eyes gazing at you softly. “Um...you tried. But, uh, I told you I didn’t want a kiss unless you were going to remember it.”

“Bucky,” his name fell softly from your lips. Of course, your drunken subconscious self would try something you couldn’t get the nerves to do usually. You pulled your bottom lip between your teeth, nibbling it as you thought. You saw his eyes follow the movement. “Do you want to kiss me? Have you...have you thought about it?

He smiled softly. “Yeah, y/n. I’ve thought about it. I guess you have too, huh?”

“I guess last night made that obvious. You know I’m sober now. I’ll definitely remember it,” you said only half-joking.

You raised up a bit as he lowered his head toward you, your lips meeting in a soft, sweet kiss. You hummed happily as you pulled away. “Just as good as I thought it would be,” you said as you snuggled back into his chest.

“Yeah, me too.” Bucky murmured into your hair before pressing a kiss to the top of your head as he pulled you closer with the arm around your waist.

“You know,” you said sleepily, “as embarrassing as it is, I’m kinda glad drunk me asked you to stay. I got a kiss I've been wanting, and you are good for cuddling.”

Soon after he heard your breathing even out and knew you'd fallen asleep. Not long after, he followed you into dreamland.


End file.
